User talk:Invader39
Archive 1 The Blankest Page Ever! I see you archived your talk page, congrats! Also, I'm mainly doing this to ruin the blankness ;P. Morda Audition There. After five tries, and I'm still not happy with it. The 511th Darker! (talk) 22:02, May 31, 2014 (UTC)Darker511 Yay! Need to remember how he sounds. The 511th Darker! (talk) 02:53, June 1, 2014 (UTC)Darker511 Thanks! :D Underworld Judging for the Dazix writing contest will begin tomorrow, as of 6/3/14. Please have your story submitted, by about Noon tomorrow. [[User:ToaTusk|'Tusk']][[User talk:ToaTusk|'Out!']] 21:48, June 3, 2014 (UTC) Interesting Notions Hey there Invader, it's been a while, anyways I was thinking about some cool music to add to your upcoming film: Bionicle: Gravity. A good suggestion I have so far would probably be the newer version of Gravity Hurts by Cryoshell as a theme for the movie. More ideas for the soundtrack will most likely be coming your way soon, courtesy of yours truly ;D Please respond back if you agree to the idea or not, thank you --Talk to the Bot!! (talk) 01:57, June 9, 2014 (UTC) You asked. I built. That'll be $57.99. Not a massively innovative or unique build, but I finally did it. :P I built Irye! Hey Invader :D Thanks for building Natay! She looks amazing, great job :P P.S.: I've extended the release date of the contest to July 10. Take care and thanks! 18:11, June 12, 2014 (UTC) The Eternal Game 2014 Registration http://eternalgame.freeforums.org/da-rules-t5.html You will need to create an account, and read the above rules. You will also need to create a character profile for your entry(ies) on the forum. Link: http://eternalgame.freeforums.org/the-contestants-f9.html McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 I just read your comic frostbite and have to say, you did a great job and I'm sure bob really appreciated it Hello! I am going to eat your soul! Have a nice day! 22:06, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Invader, sorry buddy but I can't come on the chat today :( I'm going out with my girlfriend (I couldn't talk her out of it XD). But maybe we can do this tomorrow? That would be great. BTW, thanks for completing Chapter 16 of TRNT ;P Sorry again and take care! 22:17, June 21, 2014 (UTC) im not sure how to join your group so just leave me a message that has got the instructions please (i just joined) Request I'm gonna try to make this short... So i'm making a comic about the Brotherhood's siege on Artahka (i think that's how it's spelled) could i use Frezon but as a core universe counterpart? I want to use him because i never got around to using Iyre in Into The Rot, and wanted to make it up to you. [[User:ToaTusk|'Elephant']][[User talk:ToaTusk|'Tusk']] 15:44, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Invader, can you come on the Chalkaverse chat this Saturday (or Sunday)? At around 2:00 - 3:00 PM CT? But not for Pitch Black or EU, but for the first episode of When You Chase the Light. I would like to finish the script for that this month so that I can focus on filming the episode for a Winter, 2015 release. Is that okay with you? (BTW I'm sending you this 'cause you didn't answer it on the forum) Take care! 18:23, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Re:YJF's Request I'll be considering what to do about YJF. Shadowmaster 20:20, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Nuva auditions Sure! Which characters would you like to audition for? So far, the characters I know will be in future episodes who haven't been cast are Onua and Nuparu, though Midak, Vohon, Vakama, Pelagia and Nokama are likely to appear. [[User:Ihu|'Ihu']] [[User talk:Ihu|'rules!']] 07:45, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Sure! If you can upload the audition some where and send me a link, that'd be swell. Just use a quote from BS01 for a test line, since none of the script I'm writing is final yet. [[User:Ihu|'Ihu']] [[User talk:Ihu|'rules!']] 12:18, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Hey Invader, I've sent you a message on the CBW Forums. Take care! 18:20, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Drought Chapter 1 Chapter 1 of Drought was released today as a suprise! I would really love to get some harsh feedback on this. Oh and the reason why I'm telling you this is because Iyre will be in the later chapters...link=User:ToaTusk 16:49, October 1, 2014 (UTC) I sent you a freind request over on Steam. My steam name is The Narwhal King, so yeah... link=User:ToaTusk 16:00, October 3, 2014 (UTC) I would like you and all my other friends on here to read my new blog post, it's important Hello! I am going to eat your soul! Have a nice day! 17:56, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Assistance i want to make a gallery on my Jindrexa page. But it does not let me. Can you assist me? Thought that you would enjoy this :-) https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=RfmyjYOIwmY enjoy :-) Goodbye peoplez, I'm gonna go eat santa claus (-: (talk) 23:09, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Well, I need a copy of act one, so I know where to begin writing it from. I also wanted to know what style the script is being written in so I can continue with it's format... link=User:ToaTusk 13:40, October 20, 2014 (UTC) About getting Teridax I'd look on ebay right now. Over the last few days I've seen Toa Mata Nui for £5.00!, Toa Ignika for £8.00 and it was brand new, Takanuva (mistika) for £3.00, old Takanuva for £17.00 and Teridax is currently available for £27.00!, if you can't get that one, there's Icarax for £16.00 (if you've yet to get that one) MAZEKA (talk) 16:55, October 24, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA (hope you get what you want!) Thanks for the information template. MAZEKA (talk) 15:07, October 25, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA Try to stay out of it. We are hoping for a peaceful resolution. There's no need to get involved at this point. Cool beans. Very sorry that I had to remove your message, but it could only have caused more conflict. :/ But I'm glad things are understood. I think it's best to just leave the wiki alone for a while. Let it settle into its changes. I know you meant well. :P Hey Invader, sorry that I couldn't come on the chat Saturday. We had to go somewhere and I didn't know that when I told you that we could chat on Saturday. Can we do it today? I have lots of time. What do you say about, 4:00 pm, CT? Take care! 09:40, October 29, 2014 (UTC) Hello my good friend :D! Enjoy: Here's the coding: Welcome to the Administrative Team, Invader! It's an honor to have you on the team, and I hope you can settle in fine--and if you have any questions about how to exactly work the system, feel free to ask me; and I'll be sure to answer if I can. Again, welcome to the team--and I am looking forward to your future contributions to the staff and the wikia. ☭ Representative of the Union ☭ 22:15, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Sorry I wasn't available on the chat earlier, it seems whenever I left, you'd join. My computer's being really annoying as well. There's something wrong with the internet and my entire computer keeps crashing at the worst possible times. If there was any particular reason you wanted to speak to me, or if you just wanted a chat I'm available now and I will probably be again later. MAZEKA (talk) 16:07, November 22, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA Wassup my man? :P Hey dude, what's shakin'? Just finished the second chapter of The Way Back Home, ''thought you could have a look at it and tell me what you think of it. And btw, I'd like to see what's your newest stuff on the wiki. (It's dangerous out there, take a Miscris with you : ) Leaving Chaos in his wake ... since 1999! 02:40, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Staff Chat Hey Invader! We're going to have a staff meetup here in 4 hours from now. It's a voting on who's going to replace Bobdo as administrators in his absense, which is either me or Echo 1. We'd like you to vote there as well seeing that you are a part of the staff now. -- 18:22, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Thanks, Invader! -- 18:06, November 30, 2014 (UTC) MOCs How are your entries for My MOC Contest coming along? I like it, I like it Gracias! Invader, I like it. But where is your bonus character? Invader, what is your bonus character for the MOC contest? The Hour-Long Project So, I decided to take up the task of reconstructing the custom bod used for your Niha and Delikia. I had a little trouble, but I think I got it right in the end. Here's the result, made using my character Heats. Hello, Invader39! I was just wondering if you'd like to join my LEGO Castle Wiki, seeing as though it's not very popular at the moment. See this link: http://lego-castle.wikia.com/wiki/LEGO_Castle_Wiki Thanks! Rob-N-Hood (talk) 22:10, December 14, 2014 (UTC) A while ago you said I could use Iyre for 'Chronicles of Orentorus', well I'm just letting you know I will be doing his Orentorus page this week if that's alright with you :) [[User talk:MAZEKA|'M'A''''''Z'E'K'''A]]'''''LORD OF SHADOW (a new sig that makes no sense whatsoever) Hey Invader. I'm sorry to tell you this but I won't be able to come on the chat today, to continue working on the EU script. Maybe we can continue on another day? Sorry and take care! -FireStar97 21:15, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Hello Invader39! Can I become one of the Children of Teridax? I'm a huge fan of this theme. LEGOFan999 (talk) 22:11, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you very much for helping with my page! Me, being the ignorant noob I am, accidentally deleted that info-box on my page. :PMax the paranoid android (talk) 03:34, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Mask of Creation Alright, time for me to be a bit honest here. While I didn't quite catch the feeling of Kopaka or Ekimu from you, I certainly got it from Pohatu and the Protector of Ice. Well done, you get the roles as Pohatu and the Protector of Ice. P.S. Sorry about not telling you about Kopaka sooner. Was a bit stressed out with other things. Merry christmas!